Through the Looking Glass
by Lady Kara Thrace
Summary: Two alternate realities both at a time of war: one Hermione lost her parents and Snape, the other lost Ron. Both want what the other has, and neither can function without it. A bit of plot exposition toward the beginning but stay tuned for HG/SS Goodness!
1. Through the Looking Glass

A/N: Hello all. As requested by some readers on adultfanfiction, I have begun to upload chapters here so everyone can get alerts. For any new readers, I believe in plot AND smutty goodness. So stay tuned. Also, I have combined the first two chapters from adultfanfiction to create this one longer chapter. Please enjoy =)

Oh and No, I don't make any money. JKR owes all, except my ideas.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger!"

Hermione reached the podium, her hands gripping the cool wooden structure for comfort. In the last few days they had lost her parents, Remus and Tonks Lupin, as well as her former professor and death eater, Severus Snape. They could not have picked a worse person to stand up at the podium, to speak eloquently about the good the Order of Phoenix had done, about the war finally turning to their side. Hermione was the brightest witch of her age, but today she was in shock. No one expected her to drag on and on, they had reassured her, but a simple something from the Trio's brainy counterpart, that was what the people needed to reassure them the war was almost over.

Her watery brown eyes fell on the caskets, only one of which remained open, as she contemplated the speech laid out before her. Severus Snape, stared up at her, with those dark glossy orbs. She could imagine he was staring through her at the ceiling, waiting to hear what nonsense she could possibly make up to smooth over his image now that they had proved he was in cahoots with Dumbledore all along. But his memories, along with the murder of her parents, made it difficult to speak. Her throat felt dry, cottony, as if she had been drained of all fluids that to date had kept her a functioning human being.

"Miss Granger? Please, your speech" the little wizard prodded her until her lips began to move. She didn't know what left them, but there were looks here and there of confusion, of outrage, and in the back some of hope.

"Today is a sad day for all of us" her eyes darted to the closed caskets containing corpses of her parents. "Today we have lost friends, loved ones…" she hesitated, "and yes we have lost heroes. Severus Snape deserves to be counted among those heroes, though none of our ministry officials would dream of it."

Her brown eyes flashed dangerously at the Minister of Magic

"Today we should take the time to remember that people are never who they seem, that we cannot judge them based on their house, or blood status, or even their outward actions. We are taught that there can be only one thing that matters in this life, what we do, but I disagree. It takes a special person to be a hero, but even more so it takes a special person to be able to live with the knowledge that they are hated for being that hero. Dumbledore would have wanted us to realize that with the war coming to a close, there is something to be learned here. Our prejudices consume us, it is a vice which we should all learn to move past."

The little wizard in his pin-stripped suit shook his head, beady black eyes apologizing to the Minister of Magic. Hermione Granger had been forced to this public funeral instead of being allowed to bury their dead in peace. She had been forced up to this podium, and frankly she didn't give a damn what the ministry thought anymore. Hermione Granger was officially done. Done being the bookworm, done allowing people to use her as a tool to further public opinion or their own greedy ambitions. Harry and Ron were big boys, they would learn to get on just fine without her.

Hermione moved off the podium stiffly, the crowd gasping as she came to a dead halt in front of her professor's casket. Whatever she said went unheard, but as she moved on to say goodbye to her friends and family, a white rose was left in her wake.

"I don't know what is wrong with Miss Granger" someone whispered, "this is not conducive to the war efforts at all."

Hermione overheard, but she had ceased caring. Her parents were gone, the two people who mattered most in her world, and she had been too busy attending Order meetings to stop it. Tonight she would go back to the mirror, as every other night this week, and sleep in peace.

* * *

The Mirror of Erised had been moved long before Dumbledore was murdered. In her last year at Hogwarts, the memory of which she still desperately clung to, Hermione found the mirror in the Room of Requirement. Her hearts desire: at that time she hadn't been sure what she wanted. Ron had been pressing her for marriage, Harry wanted her to run away with them. Hermione had wanted so desperately to stay in school. An education was something she had not wanted to waste. So it was no surprise that when she stood before the Mirror of Erised that her reflection was balancing textbooks, her wand holding up the base of her hair securely, as she tried to furiously scribble notes down..

Tonight however, as she stood before the mirror there was something different about her reflection. There were no books, no parents, just herself: pale, lifeless. The only thing about her that appeared remotely interesting were the tears cascading down her cheeks. The mirror was no longer reflecting her heart's desire. It was reflecting how she felt now…or was it? This Hermione was her, but it was not her. Her hair was shorter, frizzier, more like it had been when she first turned up at Hogwarts. That couldn't be right, she thought to herself. The mirror was no longer showing her what she most desired in all the world, it was like…

"Another reality" she whispered.

The Hermione Granger on the other side of the mirror snapped her head up as if she heard the small gasp emitted by her counterpart. Minutes ticked by: they examined each other suspiciously, each wondering if the old mirror had developed new tricks. Hermione began doodling on a sheet of paper, her counterpart doing the same, and within a matter of moments both Hermione's held up their papers with a list of names.

Hermione's held the names of her parents, the Tonks', Snape, Fred, Dobby, and Dumbledore. On the other side of the mirror, her counterpart scanned the list quickly, her eyes misting. Her pen pointed out the one name that had not made it to Hermione's. Ron. In whatever alternate reality lay beyond the looking glass, Ronald Weasley was dead, as was Percy, Lavender Brown, Dumbledore and Viktor Krum. Hermione read the list a second time, shock written on her face. Other Hermione's parents had survived…her parents.

"I wonder…"

Since her parent's deaths Hermione had fallen into deep depression. Sleep, while it had never been a driving force in her life, no longer held any appeal. She didn't eat, didn't read, she couldn't even bring herself to help her friends in the battle for their world. From the dull look in her counterpart's eyes, she imagined that losing Ron in that reality had the same effect. If there were a way that they could switch places, maybe just until the war was won in both of their worlds, maybe then…

"I hope we know what we're doing" she grumbled.

Hermione exited the Room of Requirement: pacing back and forth. She needed a spell that would allow her to pass through the looking glass and into the reality of her eager counterpart. The door to the Room of Requirement reappeared, and when she entered there was the Mirror of Erised, at its feet lay a dusty old tome with, she suspected, the one charm that could bring her family back to her. On the other side of the mirror, her counterpart also held the book and appeared to be reading its contents in preparation. Hermione wasn't sure how she knew that both of them were in agreement, but she supposed that if her counterpart were anything like her, the one thing that other Hermione needed in order to function normally had been taken from her.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered, "Sa-mi trimiti prin oglinda"

The pull through the mirror was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Not even a portkey could make her feel so ill. Hermione closed her eyes against the blinding white light: for what seemed like days she passed through it, the sound of wind rushing through her ears was deafening. Thoughts plagued her as she was tossed to and fro: what if she had said the spell wrong? What if she had doomed Harry and herself for all eternity?

"Hermione?" she heard a feeble voice cry out.

Hermione opened her eyes for a split second to see the ghost of her alternate self pass through her. It was warm and comforting, the smell of the parchment and books she surrounded herself with. It worked, not long now until she would be back in the arms of her family, and able to concentrate again on the things that mattered most. The first thing she would do however was to hide her parents away. Their safety, more than anyone else's, would prove tantamount to the war effort. Because without her the Wizarding World didn't have a chance.

The landing was trickier than she had expected. Hermione tumbled head first onto the unforgiving stones, barely aware of the loud crack that meant her skull had been fractured. Blood spewed all over the tile joined only by the contents of her stomach, but she couldn't focus on anything long enough to be disgusted. Bright lights, like little stars, danced through her vision distracting her from the situation at hand.

"Uugh" she moaned.

"Well, well, well." Through the haze Hermione heard the dulcet tones of her former potions master and had she been capable she would have breathed a sigh of relief.

His robes were the first thing to pass through her line of sight, his face, and the fear written there, would be the last. Hermione felt him gently cradle her head in his lap, the white light of his patronus exploding out of his wand and racing through the corridor. Unless she were to specifically ask the Room of Requirement to find any students within its walls, Madame Pomfrey would never find them in time.

"I daresay you may survive this little stunt Miss Granger, let there be no doubt in your mind that when you do awaken you will explain yourself to my satisfaction" he murmured.

Hermione didn't understand a word of what he said, but the warning was clear. Even so, she found herself being lulled into peace by the smooth sounds of Severus Snape.


	2. The Mystery of Hermione Jean

No, I don't make any money. JKR owes all, except my ideas.

* * *

Days later Hermione woke up in the hospital wing to the gentle hum of breathing beside her bed. Curled up in the visitor's chair, his voluptuous robes gathered around him like the great big bat the children of Hogwarts made him out to be, was Severus Snape. Hermione studied the calloused hand covering her own with mild interest.

Severus Snape in any reality was a thing to behold. His fingers: long, delicate digits, the prized possession of any potions master, were just the tip of the iceberg. He wasn't a cute or attractive man in the traditional sense, his features were too pronounced for that, but Hermione couldn't help but notice something in that striking face was handsome. His nose, a commonly frowned upon feature, reminded her of the noses on the roman busts that lined her father's study. His hair, normally greasy and stringy, in this reality was the only noticeable difference. The amount of grease, though not completely gone, was considerably lessened; it was curious, but something about the hair and slightly less sallow skin made his appearance agreeable to her. How odd. She'd never really thought about him like this before. Hermione peeked up at his eyes, eyes that were not cold so much as dark and brooding, eyes that remained fixed on her face.

"Fascinating, as it must be to stare at my rather grotesque features, I shall have to ask you to stop" he snapped.

Hermione blushed, her hand quickly retracting into her lap.

"I believe you owe me an explanation Miss Granger. What did you think you were doing?" he said softly.

Hermione reached a shaky hand to her bandaged skull. What had she been doing? '_The mirror_'. She must have landed unsteadily. The memory of her travel through the mirror felt like a hazy dream, one she could barely recall bits and pieces of. How long had she been out? Did Snape realize the difference?

"I…I wanted to look into the Mirror of Erised." The best lies she knew were ones based in truth. "I needed to know my heart's desire."

"Miss Granger, do not presume to fool me. You were up to something. Obviously."

Hermione looked at her hands, fiddling with the edge of the blanket that was tucked neatly around her. Severus Snape was crafty. All it would take was one more look into those big eyes and he would be able to read the truth in her mind. What she had done was dangerous, but it had all turned out right in the end. She was here now, her parents were alive, that was all that mattered. The knowledge of Ron's death stung, but in a strange way Hermione couldn't be upset about it. Ron, her Ron, was safe at home in her reality. And by now she was sure her alternate self was giving him all the attention he had so desperately wanted from her.

"Miss Granger, is your hair _longer_? Now that Weasley is gone I was almost sure you would resume being the proper student I knew you to be in your second year. Perhaps I gave you too much credit. After all, getting engaged to that twit was hardly becoming of someone of your stature".

Hermione frowned at his complete disregard for the dead.

"How dare you! Ronald Weasley is dead, how could you talk about him like that you…you…pathetic excuse for a man" she screeched. Truth be told it made her head hurt, but the tick in his left eye more than made up for it.

"How touching, still in denial Miss Granger? All that pint-sized celebrity wanted was someone to become his brood mare. I had no idea your standards were so low" he said icily.

That Hermione had found this irritating git handsome fueled her anger. Unfortunately, with her rising anger came the pain. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and laid back down, her head beginning to throb. The hand that covered hers this morning found it's way to her wrist and began checking her pulse. She felt dizzy, and her pulse was racing under his cool touch.

"Miss Granger? I am…you shouldn't be so upset. I simply wanted to make sure you had recovered from your accident. I shall be going now. Rest up, the Order has a great many questions about your desire to return to the Muggles."

Severus Snape swept out of the hospital wing, leaving Hermione to ponder his words. Return to the muggles? Had her alternate self been so far gone as to leave the Wizarding World? And what was Snape saying about her becoming a brood mare. She would never have consented to marrying Ronald Weasley. He was cute she supposed, especially now that he had developed his body a little due to Quidditch, but marriage? Ronald's idea of the perfect woman was someone like his mother, and Hermione was not that kind of woman. How could her alternate self even think of doing such a thing? It was sick, but in a way Hermione was glad that Ron hadn't made it in this world. She would hate to have to break off an impending marriage, and even more she would hate to have gone through with such a ghastly thing. Nine babies in 6.75 years, Ron was insane!

"You're alright dear. We had to give your head time to fix itself, can't do everything by magic you know" Madame Pomfrey said, "but it looks much better now. Why don't I give you some dreamless sleep. Tomorrow you can resume your packing."

"Madame Pomfrey, I feel…I feel like I've forgotten things. Lots of things." Hermione feigned a weak smile. "I could really use a bit of a catch up on the last few months…You know, to jog my memory?"

Madame Pomfrey frowned. Ten diagnostic spells, and several vials of foul tasting potions later, Madame Pomfrey had given up trying to figure out what was wrong and had resorted to giving Hermione the full skinny on her alternate self. Throughout the conversation Hermione felt the urge to gag, but she listened without a word, intent on devouring every speck of detail the old healer could provide her with. After all, if she was going to pick up the pieces here she really should know what was going on.

"And after Ronald Weasley died, well, you went into the worst depression I've ever seen in a Hogwarts student. I couldn't get you to eat or sleep, the Headmaster was worried sick. You would just sit there, cry, and try to devise some great plan to get him back. Frankly I'm glad you forgot all that pain. You seem much more like your old self." She finished with a brusque nod.

Hermione smiled weakly, this time for real. Hermione Jean Granger, her alternate self, she realized was a feeble co-dependent twat. No wonder Snape had said all those things. She felt sick, not from the head trauma, or the potions she consumed. Hermione Jean, much like herself, had been the know-it-all bookworm up until her second year. That was where the realities split.

After her second year, Hermione Jean had ceased trying to earn the praise of her professors, no, she had spent more time grooming herself, putting on make-up, trying to impress Ronald Weasley and the great Harry Potter.

Her grades had never been anything but exceptional of course, but around the student body Hermione Jean pretended to be just the average witch, one of many apparently, on Ron's list. How could anyone be that way? In Hermione's reality the boys had loved her for her wits, perhaps a little too much if she admitted it to herself, but even so. They had been friends with her for the sake of being friends with her: not because she had dolled herself up and dumbed herself down. It was an outrage, a scandal! Hermione almost wished she could kick her alternate self in the pants.

And according to Madame Pomfrey, even with all this, the boys still only mildly acknowledged her. Only recently after the death of Lavender Brown, who everyone in the school knew was sleeping with Ron and Harry, did Ronald even look her way as a potential mate. It was degrading. And Hermione was willing to bet even in this reality he was a brainless slob who wanted nine children in 6.75 years. 6.75! She had calculated the time she would have as soon as the number had left his mouth. An endless pregnancy…one after the other after the other for almost seven long years. Madness!

"You aren't feeling yourself, are you Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey examined her quizzically taking in the slight differences.

The last time Madame Pomfrey had examined Miss Granger, she had been pick thin…not that she was much better now. Her hair had also been allowed back to its messy disheveled state and she had ceased caring about the state of her clothing. How odd.

"I think I'll take that sleeping potion now Madame Pomfrey. I have a lot to think about."

* * *

The next morning Hermione was fed some pepper up potion and was allowed out of bed for the first time since her accident. She had just finished pulling her jumper over head when someone outside the curtain cleared their voice gruffly. Hermione didn't need to ask who it was, there was only one person who dressed in all black robes with a cloak that could scare even the most advanced Hogwarts students. Snape was back.

"Miss Granger, it has been requested by the leader of the Order of the Phoenix that I assist you in your return to the safe house…for obvious reasons."

Hermione decided she didn't like the coldness in his tone. Severus Snape had the most soft, low, pleasing tones when he was speaking normally. Even though she had sometimes despised him as a student, his voice had always been his redeeming quality. This icy tone was not something she enjoyed at all.

When she emerged from behind the curtain, her curly hair was balled up on top of her head held in place with the pencil she had been using to study her reading material with. It was an act of defiance, one that curled his lips in triumph and left an approving glint in his eye. Hermione Jane Granger was no one's brood mare, or trophy.

"You look…appropriate Miss Granger. We should leave immediately, I daresay the Order will be wondering what I have done with you." He said smoothly.

Hermione's eyes widened when he proffered an elbow to her, her cheeks flushing under his amused gaze. Perhaps the hair was not all that was different with Severus Snape.


	3. The Mission

No, I don't make any money. JKR owes all, except my ideas.

* * *

"Hermione, welcome back!"

Hermione stepped out of Snape's embrace quickly, her cheeks warm and rosy. When he'd suggested side along apparition she imagined he'd grip her roughly and drag her along. Granted, the way she had been positioned in his arms was hardly romantic, but it still left her feeling a little self-conscious. He smelled like parchment and coffee, she thought idly, but was unable to contemplate him much more as the Order rushed out to meet her.

Mrs. Weasley was the first person to bolt out the door and wrap Hermione in one of her patented Molly embraces. It was nice to be among friendly faces, but her face fell slightly when Snape strode into Headquarters alone. Evidently his loner nature was not something that changed in any reality. Well, one couldn't expect miracles, she giggled to herself.

"My dear, you look much better than the last time I saw you. Ron's death affected all of us but you, I worried about you most, you two were engaged after all."

Hermione tried to smile, but couldn't bring herself to. The mention of the engagement and his mother's willingness to leave her to such a fate made her cringe. But then, that Hermione supposed was the way Molly Weasley dealt with times of war: trying to unite as many people as she could and forcing them to reproduce. She avoided the mother's mournful gaze.

"I think it was just a phase. Ron is in a better place, I realize that now." Hermione said briskly, "If you don't mind, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Instantly she realized her mistake. Mrs. Weasley very much did mind and seemed about to argue the point. A wizened hand fell on her shoulder, effectively silencing her. Professor McGonagall had never been so welcome in Hermione's eyes. She too, however, was different in this reality. She hadn't spouted another head or anything, but she looked much older, and there was something in her eyes, a sadness that remained unexpressed. She reminded Hermione a little of Dumbledore, toward the end. Everyone went silent as Professor McGonagall crossed the way and hugged her most beloved pupil.

"Miss Granger, welcome back to headquarters. There will be time for talk later, for now let us get out of the streets. An Order meeting has been called to discuss your request."

Hermione followed the procession in, noting how happy Tonks and Remus looked with their baby Teddy. Grimmauld place had not changed much. Mrs. Black's frame still hung in the foyer by the umbrella holder. The last time she had been here Tonks had set the whole place into a frenzy after waking up the old bat. Thankfully this time was different. They proceeded to the dining room where each Order member in residence took up a seat, Hermione being the only one left standing. Harry it appeared was not among them, neither was Snape. She wondered briefly if wherever they were, they were together. Moody, who in this reality was still alive and kicking, nodded as if reading her mind.

"Occlumency lessons" he barked, thumping his partially wooden body into a chair.

"Now then, the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix has commenced." Professor McGonagall brought down her gavel and read the piece of parchment before her.

"Miss Granger, a week ago the Order received this parchment stating you would like to return to the muggle world after Mr. Weasley's untimely death." Professor McGonagall lowered her glasses slowly, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Although I think it is unwise, and that you are a valuable asset in this war against he-who-shall-not-be-named, I am inclined to grant this request. You have your reasons, I suppose. Do you still wish to follow through with your request Miss Granger?"

Hermione pretended to be in deep contemplation for a moment before shaking her head slowly. She had devised a plan: a way to keep her parents safe, to continue her education, _and_ to continue to help the Order. But to do all this Hermione first had to be inducted. In her reality Molly Weasley had never allowed the trio to be inducted into the Order, stating that they were only children. 'And look where it got them' she thought darkly. Voldemort had not cared that Ron was a child when Wormtail was sent to murder him.

"Thank you for hearing me out Professor. I've decided that my request was based solely on emotion, after the loss of Ronald I lost purpose for a moment, but I realize now that the greatest thing I can offer this world is my mind. I wish to remain at Hogwarts and finish out my education." She took a deep breath, preparing herself for a fight. "I also think that it is imperative that Harry and I be inducted as full members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Several members whispered excitedly. Molly Weasley looked at Hermione darkly, her face turning several shades of red. "I don't think that's a good idea Minerva, they are only…"

"Hear me out." Hermione cut Mrs. Weasley off quickly. "Ronald died defending this cause of ours. He died without having all the facts, only what little we could make out with our amateur spying. I am not a child, nor is Harry, we haven't been children since he-who-must-not-be-named began trying to kill us. It is high time we were inducted, if not for our outstanding merit, then simply because we too are risking our lives, we deserve to know what for."

Professor McGonagall nodded slowly, a proud but tired smile gracing her lips. Several of the other Order members were also nodding in agreement, all but Mrs. Weasley. Her ashen face was livid and close to tears all at once. It had been a low blow mentioning Ron, but it was the ammunition she needed. Apparently, the sentiment was not lost upon the room.

"Very well, Miss Granger, I believe we have enough Order members here to take a majority vote. All those in favor of inducting Mr. Potter and Miss Granger into the Order of the Phoenix please raise your wands." All but Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Figg raised their wands. The vote was quick.

"It is settled. Miss Granger, you and Mr. Potter will be inducted by nights end and your assignments will be doled out in conjunction with ours. Is there anything else?"

Hermione nodded quickly. "My parents, I want them moved into a safe house and a Fidelis charm to be cast, with me as their secret keeper. I need to know that they will remain safe."

Professor McGonagall banged her gavel. "Done. Meeting is adjourned. Mrs. Weasley if you would check on Harry and inform him of the Order's decision? Miss Granger I would like you to stay a moment. I have some private matters to discuss with you."

Everyone left swiftly, leaving Hermione alone with her aging transfigurations professor. After an awkward moment or two the older woman spoke up, regarding Hermione with a curious look.

"Something is different about you Miss Granger. You aren't the girl who stumbled in here a week ago, I haven't seen you this dedicated since your second year."

"I've gotten my priorities in line Professor. That's all."

McGonagall smiled politely. "That's a lie, and we both know it, but I will allow you your secrets for now. There will be a time however when I will have to know what has taken place here, you realize."

Hermione shifted her weight from foot to foot. She wasn't fooling her professor at all.

"Good. Now then, I have an urgent assignment that I wish to discuss. One that I do not wish the other Order members to be privy to. You know that Severus Snape killed Dumbledore, and that he was exonerated by Dumbledore's very wordy portrait. Well, I must confess that I am not satisfied with Dumbledore's vote of confidence in the man." McGonagall sighed.

"Albus…he believed in the good in people. The benefit of the doubt. I do not have such luxury, do you understand?" Here, Hermione merely nodded. "Good. Since you will be turning nineteen, you are considered to be of age in the Wizarding World. And since you so desperately want to be involved in the Order of the Phoenix all while attending Hogwarts you will suit our needs well."

She paused toying with her wand. Hermione suspected that whatever their leader would ask of her was not something that would be pleasant.

"I want you to keep an eye on Severus Snape. Follow him, track him, do whatever you must. I want to know what he eats for breakfast, when he takes his afternoon walk, and where he likes to go when he's looking to give detention. Hermione it is absolutely vital that we continue to monitor him in case he decides to double cross the Order. Can you do this?"

Hermione felt a little guilty. Dumbledore had trusted Snape, in death he cleared Snape, and knowing what Hermione did there was no doubt in her mind that Snape was Dumbledore's man through and through. But Professor McGonagall did not know what Hermione knew, she suspected that Dumbledore had kept her old professor out of the loop as much as anyone. And there was no way Hermione could explain without having to explain how she had come to enter their reality. If she tried to explain that then she would be cast out of the Order forever, believed to be untrustworthy. Besides, what harm could following Snape around do?

"I'll do it."

"Good. But listen closely Miss Granger, I am going to only say this once. If Severus realizes that you were sent by the Order he may try to seduce you" McGonagall made a disgusted face at the thought. "You must not fall into his trap Miss Granger. You must not fall for Severus Snape."


	4. An eyeopener

No, I don't make any money. JKR owes all, except my ideas.

If only things were that simple. That night Hermione and Harry had been hastily inducted into the Order, each making a promise to uphold their codes and values. _This _Harry did not appear too involved with her, other than asking about her latest pursuits half-heartedly. No chance of blowing her cover there.

Severus Snape on the other hand was a totally different matter. When he thought she wasn't looking Hermione could catch him studying her out of the corner of his eye. Her mission had been clearly defined by McGonagall, it was now her duty to fulfill it. Even so, she felt the tiniest bit guilty of treating him like a suspect rather than an ally to the Order. So instead, Hermione focused on getting to know him, his mannerisms, eating habits, thinking of it as a project.

Perhaps she would write a book about him when this was all over. 'Overlooked Heroes in the Fight Against the Dark Lord' had a nice ring to it. Of course, that's if she made it through this war without Snape strangling her to death, she would have to work on her subtlety.

During dinner everyone took their seats, Severus sat at the end of the long oak table, alone. No one seemed to really acknowledge him, except for maybe the excitable Dedalus Diggle, who passed the salt and inquired how his day went. When Hermione walked into the room, in the only set of robes she could find, she plopped right down beside him and grabbed a plate. No one in the room said anything, they were too polite, but it did not go unnoticed.

"Can I help you with something Miss Granger?" he said softly.

Hermione smiled sweetly, grabbing a roll from the basket and adding it to the items on her plate.

"No, no. I just thought I'd keep you company. After all, we're all Order members here, you shouldn't be all alone."

He appeared to be ready with a sarcastic retort, but instead focused on his plate. "Thank you" he said softly. "I suppose I should have some interest in your plans for the school year as I have become Hogwart's newest Headmaster. Thoughts?"

Hermione choked on her roll, poor Dedalus to her left slapped her back so hard his little purple hat fell off. Snape had been promoted to headmaster in this reality also?

"I…I'm sorry profess…headmaster. I hadn't heard of your promotion."

Severus examined her, a curious glint in his eye. "Fascinating. I was positive that everyone even remotely close to the Order as well as half the Wizarding World had been informed by now. My mistake."

Hermione smiled faintly. If he found out she was trailing him Headmaster Snape had the ability to kick her out of Hogwarts.

"You seem preoccupied tonight, Miss Granger. Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"N..no. I'm sorry headmaster, it has been a rather long day. Congratulations though on your recent promotion. I'm sure you're very proud, that's quite an achievement."

It remained unsaid that his achievement was based on the death of the last headmaster, and she had no intention of bringing it up. She imagined that Snape, much like in her own reality, was the object of derision. They sat the rest of the meal out in comfortable silence. It hadn't been much, but Hermione suspected that it was the first of many steps toward gleaning information about Severus Snape.

The meal ended quickly with the Weasley's bustling out of the house, Harry trailed not far behind. The rest of the Order members discussed one thing or another, Snape appearing uninterested in it all. Tomorrow Hermione's parents would be placed in a safe house, and she could go to Diagon Alley in peace to collect her school things. Harry had chosen not to attend school, '_big shock'_, she thought sarcastically. Harry had never liked school to begin with.

"Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall called.

"Yes Professor" she said, desperately trying to avoid Snape's gaze as it wandered back and forth between them.

"I deposited some money into your vault, Dumbledore left you some galleons…in case…in case something ever happened to your family and you needed a means to survive" she finished wearily.

Snape went back to pushing his peas around the plate, in the most uninterested manner possible. Once the last of them were squashed into green mush he rose from the table, whirling around without a good night.

"Severus, wait." Professor McGonagall stood also, the few Order members left in the room cringing and making hasty exits. "Tomorrow you will accompany Miss Granger to Diagon Alley, and then Hogsmeade if she so chooses. She is very important to us, do you understand?"

"As Headmaster I have many duties to attend to before the students arrive, Minerva" he snapped.

"Well Severus, we all know how important your sense of duty is, especially to the people who matter most."

Hermione watched as the muscle twitched in his left cheek, his strong jaw tightening at the implication. It wasn't fair. She wanted to say something, to defend him, but in the end Hermione knew he would only shoot her down. Severus Snape had no friends for a reason, even Lily whom he considered the love of his life, had been unable to stand him for very long. Still, she knew that she should try, if not simply to defend a man who was so torn, then for the sake of her mission.

"The Headmaster has given up all pretences of a normal life, Professor, he's committed grievous acts so we didn't have to. Shouldn't we at least try to be civil? If the Headmaster is too busy to take me shopping, well I can certainly understand. I'm a grown witch, I can take care of myself."

Professor McGonagall's icy glare landed on the petite witch, sending a chill up her spine. For the first time Hermione saw that while she had not been in command for very long, Professor McGonagall was not a witch one would want to cross with. She held only a tenth of Professor Dumbledore's power, but that was enough to blast apart a wizard or two.

"I will not have you speak to me in such a tone Miss Granger, Order member or not! Your room upstairs has been prepared, I suggest you go to it, while I have a conversation with the 'headmaster'."

* * *

"Have you noticed something different about Miss Granger?"

Professor McGonagall sat alone in the library with Headmaster Snape and a copy of Dumbledore's portrait. The room had been warded, sound-proofed, and checked for creepers of the invisible variety. Snape stood regally with his back facing the Professor. He had noticed the change in Miss Granger, as if the fire that he had seen die in the last five years was suddenly brought back from the dead.

"I had noticed some of her rather annoying habits coming back from the dead" Snape said dryly.

The portrait laughed, a tinkle of hope in the dark times they found themselves in. Professor McGonagall's ire had died a little, but the daggers still remained. Nothing could change what Severus Snape had done. Even if there had been an unbreakable he should have given his life rather than taken the headmaster's. She would have taken death in a second, rather than kill their most able leader.

"You mean some of her rather endearing habits" Professor McGonagall snorted. "Though it does not appear to be a natural return to her roots. You said you found her in the room with the Mirror of Erised? Perhaps we should move it again."

"No." Professor Snape traced his mouth with a single digit, contemplating the variables. "We should leave it there, whatever has taken place has something to do with her and that blasted mirror."

Professor McGonagall glanced at the portrait. Dumbledore had that ridiculous twinkle in his startling blue eyes, even in death. And twinkle it did.

"What do you know Albus, what are you keeping from us?"

Dumbledore sat down in his portrait, twiddling his thumbs, gazing up at the ceiling innocently.

"Nothing Minerva. I agree with Severus, we should leave the Mirror of Erised where it is, in case it is needed in the future. Severus you WILL attend to Miss Granger's safety tomorrow, is that clear? If you did not give Minerva such a hard time we would not need to constantly scold you like a schoolboy."

Snape scowled, lowering the wards, and storming out into the hall. He did not care when the wards were raised against him, nor did he care that the two were probably gossiping about him and his eventual demise. The Order would no doubt call for his life when this was all over, if they hadn't already thought out a scheme to sacrifice him for the greater good. So entangled in his thoughts was Severus Snape, that he did not see Hermione rise from the staircase, nor did he noticed her steady approach.

* * *

"Professor?" she called out softly.

Hermione was already dressed in her bedclothes: a pale pink cotton nightgown that fell just shy of her knees. The robe she had hastily drawn around her did nothing but hint at the curves beneath, and for some reason it made Snape angry.

"What has you seeking out a grown man, in the middle of the night, in your bedclothes Miss Granger?" he said, his tone dangerously low. Normally those tones soothed her, but Hermione sensed this would not be one of those times.

"I just…I wanted to apologize. I know you don't want to escort me to Diagon Alley, I'm sorry that Professor McGonagall doesn't trust me to take care of myself."

Hermione hadn't managed to utter her last word before Snape had her pinned against the cold wall, her nightie riding up, exposing her tanned thigh. Her eyes searched his wildly, fighting the blush that was creeping up her body. Slowly her exposed leg slid around his calf, pulling him closer than before. If she just leaned up a little her lips would be pressed against his.

"Is this how you take care of yourself Miss Granger?" he sneered.

And just like that he was gone, leaving Hermione wondering what on earth she had gotten herself into.


End file.
